


The Oddities of Sharing a Soul

by NotEvenThat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec and Jace cuddling, Body Sharing, Cuddling, Cute things, Fluff, Jace and Alec share consciousness, M/M, Magnus thinks its funny, Minor Jace/Magnus, Mostly Fluff, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Though its mostly Alec's consciousness, Weird body sharing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenThat/pseuds/NotEvenThat
Summary: Magnus goes to visit Alec and learns from Isabelle that there are some odd features to having a Parabatai Bond.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fic based around the Parabatai Bond. I wrote another somewhat like this, only it was extremely angsty (Things Worst Than Death, if anyone is in the mood to cry) but I wanted to explore the fluffier aspects of that concept.

He got the text around three AM. Alexander had been out hunting all night and was planning on going back to Magnus’s when he was done. They had been gone almost all night but that wasn’t uncommon, so Magnus wasn’t actually concerned until he dropped the spell he was working on and read the text message from Isabelle.

“Alec is in the infirmary. He won’t be over tonight.” And then a few seconds later, like an afterthought, “He's fine.”

The message was pretty dismissive, though Magnus knew it was probably just because she was tired. There was a definite undertone of, ‘Go to bed. Everythings fine. Talk in the morning.’ It was obvious she wasn’t expecting, or possibly even wanting Magnus to go there.

Alec was fine. He was back and he was probably patched up and asleep in the Institute. But.. Magnus hadn’t gotten to see him the night before. Or the one before that. Or even the one before that. It was going on three days since they'd seen each other and.. Magnus missed him. He missed him a lot.

He also knew that if Alec was awake, Magnus could make him much more comfortable. Iratze runes were powerful, but slow. Magic was much more instantaneous.

With that thought in mind, Magnus threw on his jacket and walked out the door. He was going to check on him, make sure he was alright, heal him if needed and then curl up next to him and sleep.

The Institute was practically dead when he got there. The Shadowhunters had gotten much better at respecting Magnus’s presence in the Institute but he was still thankful for the silence. He didn’t feel like explaining why he was there. He just wanted Alec. Luckily, he knew the way to the infirmary by heart.  

The beauty of the Infirmary had always stunned Magnus. When thinking about Shadowhunters and healing all that came to mind was sterile rooms and the smell of bleach burning your nose. The Infirmary at the New York Institute though.. It was stunning. The floors were laid with dark walnut wood with a deep roasted coffee stain. There were bay windows stretching all across one wall, with beautiful stained glass of The Angel surrounded by runes of healing and strength. Light came through them in the morning, cascading the beds in a million beautiful colors. Had it not been for the purpose of the room, Magnus might have actually been able to enjoy it.

He saw Alec the second he walked in. He was laying on one of the beds towards the back, curled up facing away from Magnus. As he got closed he saw.. Jace too. Curled up next to Alec, both of them fast asleep, clinging to each other like children.

He wasn’t jealous. He understood that Jace and Alec were close and he would never want to take something like that away from him. It was just a tab bit odd to see his boyfriend curled up, cuddling someone else. There was something else too.. Something a bit off about they way they were nuzzling into each other.

Magnus had just walked over and checked them for any lingering injuries when Isabelle came up behind him.

“I didn’t think you’d be over tonight.” She was wearing a big shirt, one that he was almost positive he’d seen Alec wearing a couple of weeks ago. Her hair and body were still damp and she looked at Magnus, her eyes already drooping with exhaustion.

Magnus shrugged. “I missed him. I know you said he was okay but..”

“You wanted to check.” She finished, walking over with a small smile on her face. “Have you ever been.. Close to a pair of Parabatai?” She asked after a moment, looking from Magnus’s curious express to the pair curled up on the bed.

Magnus shook his head no and then sighed. “I suppose. Once.. William Herondale and James Carstairs. Though, not this intimately.” Magnus eyes flickered to hers, “I don’t quite know what's happening here, if that's what you’re asking.”

She laughed softly and sat down in one of the chairs next to the bed, gesturing for Magnus to do the same and continuing when he did. “Alec and Jace’s bond is so close that sometimes this happens. After battle when they’re both hurt, sometimes when only one of them is, their.. Emotions get confused. They’re both so worked up. The pain. The adrenaline. So much so, that when they finally sit down and relax they just.. Slip. Like the Adamas stone.” Her eyes widened at Magnus terrified expression and she jumped to clarify. “Not like that! They’re fine, Magnus! Just.. Sometimes after battle their consciousness blends together.”

Magnus looked at them and watched for a few moments before he saw it. Jace’s hand moved against Alec’s side, gently pulling the warmth closer to him and Alec’s hand finished the gesture, moving in the same motion to pull Jace closer as Jace’s hand stilled.

Isabelle caught his mesmerized look and smiled. “It’s easier to lay them together when they’re like this. If they wake up.. I guess its really confusing.” She shrugged and leaned back in the chair, “Alec explained it to me like waking up and not understanding why half your body is across the room. They’ve gotten really hurt, waking up like this and trying to get to each other.”

Magnus didn’t speak for a moment. He didn’t exactly know what to say. He knew that Parabatai were close, he understood that their souls were conjoined in some way and that the Clave considered, on some level, that Parabatai were the same person but this was something else. On an intellectual level Magnus’s mind was racing. Their _consciousness_ was blending together. Magnus glanced at them and then looked over at Izzy. "That's.. Amazing."

They sat in a calm silence for a long time and then she finally stood up, patting Magnus softly on the shoulder. It was almost five now and Magnus could see the sunrise just starting to stream through the windows. “Goodnight, Magnus. You’re welcome to take a bed.”

“Night, Isabelle.”

He didn’t take a bed. He hadn’t slept in almost twenty four hours but he couldn’t bring himself to try and sleep. In the back of his mind, he was hoping they’d wake up and Magnus would get to see it, whatever they were like this. More than that though, he was hoping Alec would wake up and they could both go back to Alec’s room and sleep for a few hours before facing the day.

He got his first wish. Almost two hours later, Magnus was curled up on the chair, almost falling asleep when he spotted Jace’s eyes open. The Shadowhunter laid there and stared over at Magnus, his eyes fluttering sleeping, struggling to wake up.

Magnus stared for a few moments, not quite sure what he was waiting for, when Jace’s hand stretched over Alec, reaching sleepily for Magnus.

Magnus cracked a smile. He couldn’t help it. He could tell it wasn’t quite Jace staring at him. He could see it in his eyes, the same soft fondness that Alec looked at him with. Magnus took his hand and rubbed it softly. “Go back to sleep.” Magnus whispered, resting his head on Alec’s side to keep holding Jace’s hand.

The blond stared for a few moments and Magnus could almost see the familiar affection in his eyes. Jace’s eyes fluttered shut again and the man clung to Magnus’s hand, pulling it closer to rest against his cheek.

Magnus pressed his other hand against his mouth and muffled the giggle bubbling in his throat. There were many things Magnus expected when he started dating a Shadowhunter but two bodies was not one of them.


End file.
